


All I Ever Wanted

by QueenMarmot



Category: Monster High
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Slash, Slow Burn, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Holt are trying to fit in at their new school - but when their transformation trigger mysteriously changes, their already complicated lives descend into chaos. As they make new friends and enemies, and battle demons both inner and outer, they begin to piece together the truth about their strange existence. But can Jackson really survive in the monster world? And what are Holt's true motives for protecting his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok - so it's a new fic. This is set in a different universe to, and is planned to be a little darker than "Monster Boys", and explores Jackson and Holt's relationship. To be completely honest, I'm not 100% sure how this is gonna play out, but there will be slash (I can't help but pair Jackson and Deuce - it's in my DNA or something), and there is likely to be some at the very least implied slash between Jackson and Holt. Told you it was dark... (tags and relationships will be updated as we go along).
> 
> If this disappoints you, don't worry, I still have one-shots planned that will be free of anything icky (unless you think M/M is icky, in which case, why are you reading this?)
> 
> Update - this is set when Jackson/Holt and Deuce are 17 and Heath is 16. That makes them above the age of consent in my country - therefore I'm not tagging this as under-age. If you think they're too young, then don't read this fic.

Jackson Jekyll sat in Head Mistress Bloodgood’s office. He fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves as he waited for the headless Head Mistress to speak. Finally, after what seemed like an age, she looked up at him.

“Well, Jackson, I must say, these test scores are very impressive. In fact, I do believe they are the highest scores I’ve seen for an enrolling student.”

“Uh... th-thank you, Miss B-Bloodgood” stammered Jackson.

“I’m sure you’ll do very well here at Monster High” continued the Head Mistress, “and we are certainly pleased to have you.”

“Um... great” said Jackson, smiling nervously. “And... my brother?”

“Ah, yes... your _brother..._ as you say.” Miss Bloodgood scanned a piece of paper on her desk. “It says on your application that he is interested in night classes – music, art, creative writing...”

“Yes” replied Jackson. “He’s very creative.”

“I’m sure we can accommodate him. Will he be starting tonight?”

“I’m not exactly certain...” admitted Jackson. “I think so, but he can be a little, uh... unpredictable.”

“I see...” said Miss Bloodgood, raising her eyebrows a little. “Well, we do ask for a certain level of commitment from our students. So...” She glanced down at the piece of paper again, “uh... Holt, will need to maintain a minimum level of attendance to remain at Monster High.”

“I’ll make sure he understands that” said Jackson.

“Good” replied Miss Bloodgood. “Perhaps he can bring along some recent examples of his work when he enrolls tonight.”

“Oh... um, he has to enrol separately from me?” asked Jackson anxiously.

“Well, yes – he’s going to be taking different classes to you. Besides, I like to talk to all my students when they join Monster High. I look forward to meeting him.”

Jackson’s shoulders sagged.

“Now then, here is your personalised timetable, Jackson” continued Miss Bloodgood, “your first lesson this afternoon will be Mad Science.” She handed Jackson a print out. “I think that’s about it for now. But please don’t hesitate to come and see me if you have any questions.” She looked at a large ornate Grandfather clock that stood on the far side of her office. “And we’re just in time for lunch. Would you like me to show you to the creeperteria?”

“N-no thanks,” said Jackson, “I think I should be able to find it.”

“Very well then; all I have left to say is, Welcome to Monster High!”

***

Jackson hurried along the hallways trying to look inconspicuous. He had been sure he knew where the creeperteria was, but somehow he must’ve taken a wrong turn, and now he was lost. A little vampire and a ghoul with black and white striped hair and what looked like a kind face walked past him, and for a second he thought about asking them the way, when he overheard them talking.

“So... are you meeting Clawd for lunch?” asked the ghoul.

The little vampire giggled.

“I suppose he might happen to be in the creeperteria at the same time as I am...”

“Well _I_ think you guys make a cute couple” said the ghoul.

“Thanks Frankie – that really means a lot to me...”

Jackson sighed with relief. Then, keeping a safe distance behind them, he followed the ghoul and the vampire to the creeperteria.

The creeperteria was noisy and crowded – two things that Jackson did not do well with. He took a deep breath, picked up a tray and got in line. There were all kinds of weird and wonderful smells coming from the food on offer; strange stews that bubbled and hissed, pies filled with wriggling tentacles and burgers so raw that blood was still oozing from them. In the end, Jackson selected what he hoped was a ham sandwich, a soda, and a chocolate muffin. He paid for his food, and was about to look for a quiet table at the back of the room when two monsters barged into him.

“Watch where you’re going, _normie_!” snarled one of them, a huge red-faced monster with orange hair.

The other monster had a humanoid body, but the head of some kind of insect. It hissed menacingly at Jackson, then shoved him to the floor. Jackson fell to his knees, desperately trying to keep his food on the tray. The two monsters swaggered away laughing.

And then _he_ woke up.

 _”Hey! What’s going on, Jackie?”_ the words echoed around inside Jackson’s head.

“N-n-nothing! Just a couple of monsters goofing around” mumbled Jackson, trying to keep his voice calm. He picked up the soda – most of it was spilled – and stood it back up on the tray.

 _”Did they hurt you?”_ Holt's voice burned in his brain.

“No!” cried Jackson, panicking. “No...” he repeated more softly. “I’m ok, Holt, I’m fine; nothing for you to worry about.” He stood up and desperately scanned the room for an empty table.

“Hey Jackson! Got a spot over here for you!”

Jackson’s head snapped around at the shout. A Gorgon wearing sunglasses, and with a nest of green snakes instead of hair was waving at him and smiling.

_”Do you know him?_

“No, but he looks kinda cute.”

_”Wait – it’s ok, he’s with Heath, look. We should go over there.”_

Jackson smiled in relief and headed over to the table.

“Hey Jackson” said the Gorgon, “how’s it going?”

“Uh... ok... I guess” replied Jackson, sitting down at the table.

“I’m Deuce, I’m friends with your cousin here” continued the Gorgon.

“Hey Jackson” said Heath.

“Don’t let those assholes who pushed you over get you down – Monster High is actually a pretty cool place.”

“Thanks, uh... Deuce.”

“So, Heath says you just transferred in.”

“Yeah – I enrolled this morning” said Jackson, surreptitiously checking his ham sandwich for anything unusual. “They made me take a bunch of tests and now I’m officially a student here.”

“So where were you before?” asked Deuce before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Jackson hesitated, his hand started to tremble. His eyes flicked to his cousin’s.

“I... uh... uh... I... was...”

“Jackson was home-schooled” said Heath quickly. “He’s not really used to being around others.”

“Oh... ok” mumbled Deuce as he chewed on his lunch.

“So what classes have you got this afternoon, Jackson?” asked Heath.

“Mad Science” replied Jackson.

“With Mr Hack?” said Heath.

“Um... I’m not sure...” Jackson pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. “Yes – that’s what it says here.”

“Awesome! That’s what we have” said Deuce. “You can be our lab partner if you want, although don’t expect to get a good mark – Heath and I officially suck at science.”

“Ok... thanks, that’s really nice of you” said Jackson. He shifted awkwardly on his seat, then picked up his sandwich. He sniffed it, and deciding it was probably safe, took a bite. The sandwich was in fact very good, and Jackson hungrily stuffed it into his mouth.

“Whoa!" Laughed Deuce, "do all normies eat so fast? You should take your time to enjoy your food dude.”

Jackson grinned.

“So you two are cousins, huh?” said Deuce turning to Heath.

“It’s kinda complicated” sighed Heath.

Jackson looked at Heath uncertainly.

“It’s ok Jackson, Deuce is cool” said Heath. He turned back to Deuce. “Jackson isn’t completely normie – he’s actually half monster.”

“Really?” said Deuce, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Yeah – he’s half fire elemental – his dad was my dad’s brother.”

“You don’t look much like a fire elemental, Jackson” said Deuce. 

“That’s ‘cos I’m not” said Jackson, swallowing his food. “Holt is.”

“Who’s Holt?” asked Deuce, looking confused.

_”That would be me, fucker!”_

“Holt is... my brother” said Jackson. “Both our consciousnesses live in this body; when I’m in control we look like this” he motioned his hands over his body, “but when Holt is in control we look like a fire elemental.”

“Wait – so he lives in your head?” asked Deuce.

“Yes.”

“Is there right now?”

“Yes he is.”

“Oh!” said Heath smiling, “Hi Holt, I thought you’d be asleep.”

_”I was until Jackie got shoved over – and don’t pretend that was an accident!”_

“Holt says hi, Heath” said Jackson, ignoring the snort of protest from Holt.

“So how do you decide who’s in control?” asked Deuce.

“Well... I’m in control during the day, and Holt is in control during the night. Or... if he gets really angry.”

“Wow...” said Deuce, “that’s intense.”

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the other side of the creeperteria. Jackson jumped out of his seat. The scream had come from the little vampire he had seen earlier. She had collapsed on the floor and the ghoul she had been talking to in the hallway was kneeling down next to her. Standing a few feet away were two werewolves – one male and one female – growling at each other.

“Frankie – get me out of here!” pleaded the vampire. The ghoul nodded and helped the vampire to her feet, then half carried her out of the creeperteria.

“You’re just gonna chase after here?” yelled the female werewolf.

“Of course!” yelled the male werewolf in return.

“She’s not one of us, Clawd! She sees a tiny piece of meat and she faints!”

“You knew that would happen, didn’t you?” said the male werewolf. “And you did it anyway. I hope you’re proud of yourself!” He shoved past the female werewolf and left the crepeerteria in the direction of the little vampire.

“Wonder what’s going on with Clawd and Clawdeen?” said Deuce as everyone turned back now that the shouting was over.

“Uh... Jackson – is everything alright?” asked Heath.

Jackson looked down at his hands – they were bunched into tight fists and were shaking. He instantly unclenched them, wringing them out by his side.

“I’m fine... just a little surprised... nothing to worry about.”

Suddenly Jackson’s iCoffin beeped. He picked it up and frowned.

“Hi Mom” he mumbled, his cheeks growing pink. “Uh, yeah... they made me take some tests – I did ok. Yeah... they said he can enrol tonight. No, that should be fine. Look, um... I’m kinda busy right now, ok? Yes, he’s here right now actually. I gotta go, ok... bye.” He hung up and shrugged his shoulders. “Moms eh?”

“Tell me about it!” grinned Deuce. “My Mom is always checking up on me, I swear sometimes she thinks I’m still, like, ten years old or something. So, um... what do you do for fun Jackson?”

 _”Nosey, ain’t he?”_ said Holt.

“Well... um, I like reading” said Jackson. “And... um... oh, and casketball.”

“Casketball? Awesome – I _love_ casketball!” cried Deuce. “Dude, you should come and shoot some caskets with me sometime.”

“Uh... ok – that would be great. Thanks...”

“Deuce is on the school casketball team” said Heath. “He’s pretty good.”

“Well, I’m pretty good too” said Jackson.

Heath sniggered.

“Whatever you say, cous’...”

Jackson glared at Heath.

“So, Jackson, I guess all this must be pretty weird for you – what with you being home-schooled?” went on Deuce.

“Yeah... it’s a little overwhelming, actually” admitted Jackson.

“Well, don’t worry about it. Most monsters here are pretty cool, and we’ll watch your back when it comes to the ones who aren’t, eh Heath?”

Heath nodded uncertainly.

“Yeah... sure, whatever.”

“Oh, and my girlfriend, Cleo, is having a party this Friday night!” said Deuce, “And she always throws epic parties. You should come, dude.”

“Friday night? Oh, well, I don’t really go to parties – that’s more Holt’s thing” said Jackson.

“Yes!” shouted Heath, his eyes lighting up, “Holt should totally come to the party!” He turned to Deuce. “Holt is awesome at parties!”

“Ok... yeah, if you say so...” said Deuce. He pulled out his iCoffin and checked the time. “Ok guys... eat up. We have five minutes before class.”

***

Jackson lay on his bed watching the sun go down. He reflected on his first day at Monster High. He’d had more than a few odd looks from the other students, and the occasional rude word, but on the whole, most of them had been pretty welcoming. Maybe not all as welcoming as Deuce had been, but then he had been _really_ nice.

 _”Do you like him?”_ asked Holt.

“Yeah – he seemed like a great guy.”

 _”I meant do you_ like _him_ ”

“Oh... you mean like _that_... um, I don’t know... maybe. But he has a girlfriend.”

_”He does.”_

“Ok, here we go...” sighed Jackson as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon. He felt the pain in his feet first; it was like a thousand tiny fire ants biting him. Then it rose up his legs, burning him under the skin. He gasped – trying not to scream. And then... he was gone. 

Holt yawned and stretched.

“Ok then... my time to shine...” He sat up and looked down at his clothes. “Hmm... I think I’ll wear my new threads – gotta make a good first impression, right Jackie boy?”

_”So you are going to enroll tonight?”_

“Of course – I heard they have a sick recording studio, and I really wanna check it out.” He padded over to the wardrobe and rummaged through the clothes hanging up. “Here we go!” he said, grabbing a black and white t-shirt and a red jacket. “Hmmm... just need some trousers... oh yeah!” he selected a black and blue striped pair with flames around the bottom. He tossed the clothes onto his bed and started to strip off what he was wearing. Then he pulled on the new clothes and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. “Whaddya think Jackie boy? Am I hot or what?”

_”You look good, Holt. You always look good.”_

“Well, thanks bro’, but I was going for more than just ‘good.’”

_”You look... smoking hot”_

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” grinned Holt. He picked up a silver ring from a little bedside cabinet and slid it onto his thumb. “Ok – get ready Monster High, ‘cos the Holtster is on his waaay!”

***

Holt sat in Headmistress Bloodgood’s office as she looked through his portfolio.

“You certainly have a very... distinctive style” she said.

“I like to call it _fire style_ ” declared Holt, proudly.

“And it says on your application form that you are also a... ‘sick music producer and DJ’”

“Yes I am, ma’am – nobody can spin the squeals of steel like the Holtster!”

“I see...”

“So when do I get let loose in the school's recording studio?” asked Holt eagerly.

“Well, every enrolling student has to take an aptitude test – it helps us track your progress over the semester. You’ll need to sit the test before you can take any classes.”

“Seriously?” said Holt. “Even tho’ I’m not intending on taking any boring subjects like math or science?”

“Yes” replied Miss Bloodgood firmly.

Holt sighed and slouched back in his seat.

“Fine, whatever... I’ll take your dumb test.”

“You might want to work on your attitude, Mister Hyde” said Miss Bloodgood frowning. “If you want access to the facilities here at Monster High, you need to start showing some respect for the school. We pride ourselves on accepting all monsters – and even a human like your brother Jackson – but we expect our students to be polite and courteous, and to always try their best.”

Holt grinned and sat up straight.

“Yes, ma’am” he said.

“Hmmm....” Miss Bloodgood narrowed her eyes. “There is a computer in the room next to my office. You can take the test there – it’s all set up for you. You have thirty minutes”

Holt nodded and stood up.

“I’ll have it done in twenty!”

***

“C’mon Jackie – can you at least give me a hint?” asked Holt, peering at the computer screen.

 _”No, Holt – you’re supposed to take the test by yourself”_ said Jackson wearily.

“What about 50:50? Can you at least tell me if it’s A or D?”

_”No!”_

“Fine!” grumbled Holt. “I’ll just answer A for everything then.”

 _”Can you please just take this seriously?”_ exclaimed Jackson. _”This is important!”_

“Ok, ok... “Holt read the question again. “I’m putting D” he said.

 _”Good choice”_ said Jackson.

Eventually Holt finished the test, with two minutes to spare. 

“What do I do now?” he wondered.

 _”Go back to the Headmistress’s office”_ said Jackson.

“Ok...” the fire elemental stood up and went back to the office. He knocked on the door.

“Come in!” called out Miss Bloodgood.

Holt pushed the door open.

“Ah, Holt – I am just reviewing your test results now” said Miss Bloodgood. She picked up a piece of paper from a printer. “Hmmm...”

“How did I do?” asked Holt.

“Well... not quite as well as your brother, but then he did get the highest score I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s Jackie...” whispered Holt under his breath, “smartest guy in the world.”

“Your score is certainly not the worst I’ve seen, Holt, but I highly recommend you rethink your decision to focus solely on the creative arts. You would do well to take at least a basic math and English course.”

“I’ll think about it...” said Holt.

“Here’s your portfolio back” said the headmistress handing Holt his folder. “And here is your timetable. You have art first. Good luck!”

***

“How was school, Holt?” asked their mother as Holt stepped through the door to their home.

“Pretty good, actually. They have a siren who teaches singing – she said I had real talent!”

“Of course you do sweetie, you don’t need a teacher to tell you that!” she kissed the top of his head. “Now, you had better get to bed, Jackson needs his rest you know.”

“Yes Mom” said Holt. He went upstairs to his room. He didn’t bother switching on the light as he got ready – he was used to the dark; he’d lived most of his life in it. He brushed his teeth, got undressed and climbed into bed. Jackson was already asleep. Holt thought about the day they’d had – maybe New Salem would actually work out for them. He knew his mother really wanted it to – this was a last ditch attempt for all three of them. And there was Heath – he was pretty cool; it was a shame Holt wouldn’t actually get to see his cousin that much. He sighed and rolled over. The main thing was that Jackson was ok – nothing else really mattered beyond that. Jackson was everything to Holt – he was the reason Holt even existed. A smile grew on Holt’s lips as he thought about how excited Jackson had been in the Mad Science class – he was in his element. And Heath and Deuce had been so surprised to actually get a decent mark for once. Holt frowned as he thought about the Gorgon. Jackson _liked_ him. Holt knew. He could feel it. Jealousy burned in the pit of Holt’s stomach. He tried to push it away, but it gnawed at him; taunting him. He turned over again and tried to think of something else – but all he could see in his mind’s eye was Deuce smiling and laughing with Jackson. 

“You’re mine, Jackson...” he whispered in to the darkness. “All mine...”

***

The next day Jackson set off for school with a spring in his step. He was beginning to think that things were actually looking pretty good; his mother’s new job was working out, he’d already made a friend in Deuce, and even Holt had enjoyed himself last night. Maybe they could all finally be happy. His first class was un-dead languages. Jackson stopped by his locker to pick up a book on the subject that he’d got from the library the previous day. He was just closing his locker when he saw Deuce.

“Hey Jackson! How are you, dude?” said the Gorgon flashing Jackson a smile.

“I’m good – you?” 

“Great – I downloaded the new Graveyard Smash single this morning – it’s like their best yet!"

“Graveyard Smash? I love that band!” cried Jackson.

“Really? You wanna hear it?” asked Deuce.

“Sure” replied Jackson, grinning.

Deuce handed Jackson a pair of headphones that had been slung around the Gorgon’s neck. Jackson took them and slipped them over his ears. The music kicked in after a couple of seconds – a dirty rock n’ roll beat with loud guitars.

Suddenly Jackson felt his feet grow hot; the burning sensation started to creep up his legs.

“Oh no...”

There was a roaring in his ears – pain flooded his entire body, and then... he disappeared.

“What the fuck?” cried Holt. He looked around him; he was standing in a hallway at Monster High, and a very surprised looking Deuce was staring at him. He suddenly felt cold. He looked down and realised he was only wearing a pair of shorts. “Jackie – what the fuck did you do?” he shouted.

 _”I have no idea, Holt!”_ Replied Jackson, _“I was standing there listening to Deuce’s music and... we just... transformed!”_

Holt pulled off the earphones, and was about to throw them on the floor when he suddenly felt sick. He bent over; he felt nauseous. He put a hand out on the wall to steady himself. Then the pain hit – it was intense, like he was being ripped apart. He started to scream, and then... darkness.

Jackson swayed as he took back control of their body. He looked at the earphones in his hand.

“The music...” he whispered.

“Uh, Jackson – are you ok?” said Deuce in alarm.

“Yes, I think so...” murmured Jackson.

“What the hell just happened? Was that Holt?”

“Yes, yes it was” said Jackson.

“But I thought you said he only came out at night, or when he got angry. Come to think of it, he did look pretty angry.”

“I don’t know... I can only think it was... the music.” Jackson lifted the earphones up to his head.

 _”What are you doing, Jackie boy? I’m practically naked!”_ yelled Holt.

Jackson put the earphones on. The pain was quicker this time; shredding every single nerve in his body. He was so hot, he thought he would explode.

“Ok – fuck this!” shouted Holt as he reappeared in the hallway. He ripped off the earphones and threw them at Deuce. Then he dropped to the floor – the room was spinning. The pain was too much... too much...

Jackson gasped for air – the transformation left him weak. Deuce was crouched down beside him, pulling him up. His lips were moving but Jackson couldn’t hear him above the roaring in his ears.

“Jackson! Jackson! Can you hear me, dude?”

Jackson shook himself. He looked at Deuce.

“Jackson! Are you ok?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine... thank you” panted Jackson.

“Ok – what just happened?” asked Deuce.

“I can only guess that for some reason, our trigger – the thing that makes us shift from one to the other has... somehow... changed” said Jackson.

“But why?”

“I have no idea...” said Jackson. “No idea at all...”

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome - thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_”This isn’t right! We have to get out of here!”_ screamed Holt. Jackson swayed and stumbled with the force of the thought.

“Ok, Jackson – you are _not_ ok” said Deuce grabbing his arm. “We need to get you somewhere safe.”

 _”No – Jackson – run!”_ Holt pleaded.

“It’s ok, Holt” whispered Jackson, “we just need to figure this out – we’ll be ok...” He tried to walk, but his legs gave way, and if Deuce hadn’t caught him he would’ve hit the floor.

“Jackson? Deuce? Are you guys alright?” Heath’s anxious voice rang out from across the hall way.

“No” replied Deuce, “Something’s wrong with Jackson. Help me will ya?” The Gorgon wrapped a protective arm around the normie boy’s shoulder.

“What happened?” asked Heath coming along side his cousin and grabbing his other shoulder to support him.

“I’m not really sure” said Deuce frowning. “One minute Jackson was there, and then he put my headphones on and then he disappears and instead there’s this really angry blue guy standing in the hallway.”

“Holt?” said Heath, incredulously.

“That’s what Jackson said.”

“It was the music, Heath...” whispered Jackson. “The music made us change!”

“But that’s not possible!” gasped Heath, “Is it?”

“It’s the only explanation – I tested it... the music switched us back and forth.” He sagged against Deuce’s chest.

“We need to get him to the nurse’s office” said Deuce. Heath nodded. The two of them half walked, half carried Jackson along the hallways.

 _”It’s not safe here – you have to get away!”_ Holt demanded. Jackson was too weak to answer; he slumped against Deuce, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Oh fuck...” cursed the Gorgon, “Uh, Heath – I think Jackson just passed out.”

“Shit...” said Heath, shifting his grip to stop his cousin from sliding to the floor.

“Jackson? C’mon, dude – snap out of it” said Deuce, gently lifting the normie boy’s chin.

For a brief second Jackson opened his eyes. Deuce froze – they were red.

“Fuck you asshole!” hissed Jackson – but it wasn’t his voice. Then his eyes closed and his head lolled forward.

“W-was that...?” whispered Deuce.

“Holt...” breathed Heath. “Ok – this is seriously weird.”

“Let’s just get him to the nurse’s office and then they can call his mom or something” said Deuce.

“Yes – she’ll know what to do” agreed Heath, “at least I hope she will...”

Eventually they reached the nurse’s office, and Deuce explained what had happened.

“Well thank goodness you boys were there to help him” said the school nurse once they had laid Jackson down on a bed. “I’ll call his mother now.”

“Is it ok if I stay with him?” asked Heath – “he’s my cousin – I feel kind of responsible for him.”

“No – that won’t be necessary” replied the nurse. “You get along to your classes, I’ll watch over him until his mother arrives.”

Reluctantly, Heath and Deuce left.

“I hope he’s gonna be alright” said Deuce frowning.

“So do I” murmured Heath.

***

Jackson’s head felt fuzzy. He could hear a voice calling him.

“Jackson, wake up sleepy head...”

He opened his eyes.

“Momma Jekyll?”

“Yes, I’m here – you’re going to be fine.”

Suddenly the memories slammed into Jackson’s mind.

“Oh gods, Mom – no, you don’t understand, Holt was _here_!”

“It’s ok hunny – they told me what happened. I’ve come to take you home.”

“Thank you” he whispered.

His mother helped him off the bed.

“Can you walk?” she asked.

“I think so” he said, gingerly shifting his feet. He sighed in relief when he didn’t collapse on the floor.

“Good. Is Holt there?”

_”I am”_

Jackson nodded.

“Holt – I need you to help your brother, ok?”

_”Always...”_

Jackson nodded again.

His mother smiled. 

“Right then, let’s get you both home.”

The walk to the car was agonisingly slow; Jackson still felt weak, and he had to stop to rest every minute or so.

 _”It’s ok, Jackie – just take your time. Mom’s here now – she’ll take care of you”_ said Holt softly. _”And so will I.”_

When they got home, Jackson was sent to bed to rest.

“I’m going to call the doctor” explained his mother. “But in the meantime, I want you to promise me not to listen to any music. Can you do that?”

“Yes Mom” replied Jackson.

“Good – we need to find out what’s going on, but I think we should leave that up to the professionals, ok?”

“Ok” said Jackson.

“Holt?”

_”Ok Mom”_

“He says ok too.”

Their mother smiled and then left the room. Jackson heard the tiny click as she locked the door. He sighed and lay back on the bed.

“Holt?”

_”What?”_

“Are you ok?”

_”Better than you right now.”_

“You know, if our transformation trigger is different – it could change everything. We might be able to control it” went on Jackson.

_”Mom’s right – you should rest and wait to see what the doctor says.”_

“Aren’t you excited? Or the least bit curious?”

Holt was silent.

“What’s wrong?”

 _”Well...”_ began Holt, _”if you could control it, why would you ever let me out all? I’d be trapped inside you forever”_

Jackson felt the pain stab his heart.

“Oh, Holt – no! I would never do that. Why would you even think that?”

_“B-because I’m the one who always gets us into trouble; because I’m the one who can’t control his temper; I’m the one... the one... with all the badness inside.”_

“You are _not_ bad – you are strong and passionate,” said Jackson fiercely. “You are my brother – I love you more than life itself!”

 _”Really?”_

“Yes” replied Jackson, more gently.

 _”I love you too”_ whispered Holt.

Jackson smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

Jackson awoke to the sound of an alarm. He sat up, groggily reaching for his iCoffin which was on a cabinet by the side of his bed. He switched off the alarm.

 _”It’s nearly sunset”_ said Holt.

Jackson rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“Well – let’s see what happened shall we...”

The alarm was set for five minutes before sunset. Jackson got up out of bed and walked over to the window. The sky looked like it was on fire; deep reds and pinks swirled with a deeper purple. The sun was an orange disc kissing the horizon. Jackson watched as it dipped lower and lower.

_”Shouldn’t you get back on the bed?” _asked Holt anxiously.__

“No – I want to see it” said Jackson, still gazing at the sun.

_”But the transformation – it will hurt you!” _said Holt.__

“Not if it doesn’t happen.”

Jackson’s gaze followed the sun as it finally sank below the horizon. He held his breath... and nothing happened. 

_”We didn’t transform”_ whispered Holt.

“No” said Jackson, smiling.

Suddenly Jackson heard the click of a key in the door. He turned just as the door opened.

“Oh!” gasped his mother as she peered into the room.

“Yes, Mom” said Jackson – “it’s me.”

“Is Holt still there?” she asked.

Jackson nodded.

Their mother bit her lip. 

“I spoke to the doctor” she went on. “You have an appointment in the morning. You should rest until then.” Then she shut the door again and locked it.

Jackson turned back to the window and watched the night come to life – tiny stars flickering as the light faded away. The sky turned a deep blue velvet – and a crescent moon rose up above the rooftops.

“It’s beautiful” murmured Jackson in wonder.

 _”Yes”_ said Holt. _”It is.”_

Jackson stayed up looking out into the night for hours until eventually he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He padded back to his bed and flopped down onto it, pulling the blankets around him.

“Good night Holt” he mumbled as he yawned.

 _”Good night Jackson”_ replied Holt. _”Sweet dreams.”_

The next morning Jackson woke late. He struggled out of bed and went to see if the door was still locked. He smiled when he found that it wasn’t and headed to the bathroom for a shower. The water was hot and Jackson closed his eyes as it beat down on his skin. After a minute of just enjoying the sensations he squirted a blob of shower-gel into his palm and started to wash his hair. He felt Holt stir in his mind.

_”Is it morning?”_

“Yes” replied like Jackson.

_”So we have to go to the doctors?_

“Yes – but not just yet.” Jackson stretched his neck from side to side rinsing the suds from his hair. Then he soaped up the rest of his body. His hand paused as he washed his cock. The sensations of the water coupled with his fingers wrapped around it caused it to twitch. He bit down on his lip and gently squeezed it. He heard Holt groan inside his head.

_”Feels good, Jackie...”_

Jackson started to slowly pump his hand, within moments his cock reached full hardness. He quickened the pace.

 _”Mmmmm...”_ sighed Holt.

Jackson closed his eyes and leaned back against the tiles so that the water from the shower was running directly onto his cock.

 _”Fuck, Jackie... keep going”_ moaned Holt.

Jackson pumped his cock harder, squeezing the base. His breath became ragged.

_”That’s it... so fucking good...”_

Jackson reached around with his free hand and slid it down over his ass cheeks. He hesitated when his fingers brushed against his entrance.

 _”What are you waiting for?”_ growled Holt. _”Fucking do it!”_

Jackson swallowed hard. He squeezed his eyes even tighter shut, then he pushed. He let out a gasp as he breached himself. The soapy finger slid inside easily. He quickly added a second and curled them up.

 _”Ohhhh yesss...”_ hissed Holt. _”More! Harder!”_

Jackson added a third finger and began to push up inside himself in time with the pumping of his hand around his cock. He let out a groan as he hit his sweet spot.

_”Oh Jackie... that’s it...”_

Jackson pushed up again, the sensations were so intense; almost overwhelming as he pegged his sweet spot over and over.

_”Come on, show me what you got...”_

Jackson was thrusting and pumping as hard as he could now – he was close.

_”Yeah, baby... come on... come for me...”_

“Oh fuck!” yelled Jackson as his orgasm hit him. His hips jerked as he shot his load over his hand. He pushed his fingers up once more – prolonging the sweet agony as long as he could.

 _”Fuck Jackie – that was beautiful...”_ murmured Holt.

Jackson looked down at himself. He grabbed the shower-gel again and scrubbed at the traces of cum still on his belly. He felt the shame wash over him, just like it always did.

 _”It’s ok Jackie...”_ whispered Holt, _”It’s our secret... always will be... we don’t need anyone else”_

***

Jackson looked around the waiting room at the doctor’s office. It was empty except for a mother werewolf and two young cubs. Moma Jekyll was filling in some forms. Suddenly Jackson heard one of the werewolf cubs whisper loudly to her mother:

“Mommy, is that a normie?”

“Yes honey, don’t stare.”

“Is he going to eat us?” asked the cub fearfully.

Jackson grinned at the cub.

“No way – I'm totally allergic to werewolf, it makes me sneeze – ACHOO!"

The cub's eyes got really wide and then she started laughing,

“Aw, that's not true!” Then she held up her foot and said, "I can tie my shoe!"

Jackson looked impressed. 

“That's amazing!” he said. “Can you show me how?" 

The werewolf mother smiled at Jackson. 

Then a nurse appeared in the waiting room.

“Jackson Jekyll?”

“See ya later” he said to the werewolf cub. The cub waved at him. Jackson grinned then followed his mother and the nurse through a set of doors and down a long corridor. Eventually the nurse stopped and showed them into a side room.

“Please wait here, the doctor will be with you shortly.”

Jackson hopped up onto a long bed covered in crinkly blue paper while his mother sat on a chair. After what seemed an age the door opened and the doctor came in. Jackson stared at the doctor – he was wearing a lab coat with purple vampire ducks and his stethoscope had a fuzzy yellow dragon head. 

_”And we’re supposed to trust him to tell us what’s going on with us?”_ said Holt drily.

“Hello there Jackson and Holt!” said the doctor, beaming a huge smile.

Jackson presumed the doctor thought it made him look less intimidating. In reality it made him look somewhat psychotic.

“Your mother tells me you think your transformation trigger has changed.”

“Uh... yes Sir” said Jackson hesitantly. “It used to be that Holt only came out at night – or if he was really angry about something. But last night we didn’t change at all. But when we were at school my friend gave me some headphones, and when I heard the music, I changed into Holt.”

“I see...” said the doctor. “Well... I think we should run some tests.”

“What kind of tests?” asked Moma Jekyll.

“We have a room that we normally use for testing werewolves’ hearing” explained the doctor. “I’m sure we can modify things so that we can test Jackson and Holt.”

“How long will that take?” asked Jackson.

“Let me speak with the technician” said the doctor. “Wait here – I’ll be back in a jiffy.” He grinned maniacally again then hurried out.

“Well, he seems nice” said Moma Jekyll.

Jackson raised his eyebrows.

 _”Personally I think he’s a fucking nut job”_ said Holt darkly.

Jackson said nothing.

After a few minutes the doctor returned.

“Good news!” he exclaimed. “We can test you now. Follow me!”

Jackson sighed and slipped off the bed. He followed his mother and the doctor out of the room and down more hallways to the audio testing room. Jackson was made to sit in a sound-proof booth wearing headphones while a technician played music at different volumes and with different time signatures. Jackson flinched when the music first started, expecting to transform instantly – but he didn’t.

 _”So... it’s not music then?”_ asked Holt, confused.

“I was sure it was...” murmured Jackson.

Jackson sat through waltzes, marches, polka and chamber music with not even a tingle in his toes. Suddenly the music switched to a rock and roll song. Jackson gasped as pain sliced through his body. He hunched over and tried not to cry out. The technician increased the volume. Heat surged through Jackson’s body, rising up from his feet, through his legs and into his chest. When it reached his head he started to scream, and then he disappeared, replaced by Holt. The fire elemental looked around him.

“Ok, so I only come out with decent music?” he said. “Not bad” he grinned.

The music changed again – this time a dance track with a heavy beat.

“Well... this is pretty cool too” said Holt, tapping his feet in time.

The technician lowered the volume. Holt put his hands on the chair to steady himself. The pain roared up, he couldn’t think, couldn’t see. He felt like he was being torn apart. He tried to hold on, but couldn’t, he fell forward.

Jackson hit the ground, knocking his glasses off. He scrabbled around for them and put them back on.

“Holt? Are you ok?”

_”Always... hurts... so much...”_

“I know...” whispered Jackson. He sat back on the chair. He could see his mother sitting with the doctor and the technician on the other side of a piece of glass that separated the sound-proof booth from the rest of the room. Moma Jekyll looked anxious, but the doctor was furiously scribbling on a clip board. He looked up and said something to the technician, who nodded.

The music changed again – a bubble gum pop song with an irritatingly upbeat and repetitive chorus.

 _”Now that is just horrible”_ shuddered Holt.

The technician tuned the volume up suddenly.

Jackson didn’t even have time to scream – the pain rushed up so fast. He gasped for a second, then Holt appeared. The fire elemental swayed on his chair, but managed to stop himself from falling. 

“Ok – that’s enough!” he snarled. He got up and banged on the glass. “We’re done here!” he yelled.

The technician turned to look at the doctor. The doctor nodded. The technician turned back to look at Holt. He smiled, then switched the music off. Holt dropped to the floor. He gritted his teeth – every nerve was screaming but he refused to cry out. Waves of nausea rushed over him. Bile filled his mouth; he spat it out. Then he was gone. Jackson trembled as he reappeared in the room on all fours. He willed his hands not to give way. Then he saw the puddle of bile on the floor in front of him; his stomach heaved and he threw up.

Suddenly the door flew open and Moma Hyde burst into the room. Jackson looked up at her.

“Mom...” he croaked, “please... no more...”

Moma Hyde spun around and growled at the doctor and the technician who were standing in the doorway with looks of horror on their faces.

“Stay away from my sons!” roared Moma Jekyll.

The doctor and the technician backed away, slamming the door shut.

“It’s ok my babies...” said Moma Hyde, bending down and picking up Jackson as if he was as light as a feather. She cradled him in her arms. “It’s over now...” Jackson closed his eyes. He was always slightly scared of this version of his mother, but right now, her arms felt like the safest place in the world. After a few minutes she calmed down and he felt her change. Her transformation was never as painful as her sons’, but Jackson felt her shudder as her body shifted – rearranging itself into Moma Jekyll.

Jackson opened his eyes. Moma Jekyll was smiling down at him. 

“Shhh...” she said. “I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

Jackson nodded.

There was a tentative knock at the door.

“It’s ok, you can come in now” called out Moma Jekyll.

The doctor came in slowly. He looked uncertainly at Moma Jekyll.

“Um...” he coughed. “I have... uh... the results of the test. Would you like to follow me back to my office? It’s a bit more comfortable in there.”

Moma Jekyll stood up and helped Jackson to his feet. 

“Alright” she said.

Once more Jackson and his mother followed the doctor along the hallways. This time the doctor stopped at a room with a dark wooden door and opened it. He strode inside and sat down at large desk. Jackson and his mother sat down on two chairs on the other side of the desk.

“So...?” asked Jackson.

The doctor smiled his crazy axe murderer smile.

“Well, you were right that music seems to be your new trigger. However, as I’m sure you’ve realised, it’s a bit more complicated.” He shuffled some papers on his desk. “It’s specifically music with a 4/4 time signature played in excess of 90 decibels.”

“Ok...” said Jackson slowly.

“And is the trigger stable now?” asked Moma Jekyll.

“Unlikely” replied the doctor.

“Wait!” said Jackson. “What do you mean?”

The doctor looked at Jackson.

“Your mixed scaritage complicates things” he explained. “The volatile nature of your elemental side combined with your Jekyll/Hyde scaritage makes your transformation trigger unstable – that’s why it has changed. When you add in the fact that you are a teenager with all the hormonal surges that go along with that, well, it’s likely your trigger will change several more times before you reach adulthood. And you have to face the possibility that it might never be stable.”

Jackson let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“Please call me if the trigger changes again” went on the doctor. “Otherwise, I’d like to see Jackson and Holt again in three months. You can make the appointment on your way out.”

“Thank you doctor” said Moma Jekyll. She stood up stiffly. “Come along Jackson, we should go now.”

Jackson trudged after his mother as she swept out of the doctor’s office and back to waiting room.

“Aren’t you going to make another appointment?” asked Jackson as Moma Jekyll walked straight past the reception desk and out of the door.

“No” replied his mother firmly, “I never want to have to watch you both go through that again.”

 _”Thanks Mom”_ whispered Holt.

***

Jackson lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. It felt odd to be in the dark. 

“I wonder what our trigger will change to next...” he murmured.

 _”Who knows...”_

“At least we know what it is right now” went on Jackson. “I mean – we don’t know how long it will last, but at least this is something we can control.” He sat up. “We’ll need to decide some rules, Holt.”

_”What do you mean?”_

“Well, we need to agree on who does what and when. I mean – you don’t have to take night classes now. You can take classes during the day – as long as you can listen to music.”

_”Won’t listening to music kind of get in the way?”_ asked Holt doubtfully. 

“You could have one ear bud in” said Jackson excitedly, “just enough so you can maintain your shape. You should be able to listen to the teachers – and the other students – at the same time. And anyway – you only want to do creative classes, so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

 _”I suppose that might work...”_ said Holt.

“And you’ll still be able to DJ – that’s a relief!” said Jackson.

 _“Yeah – it would really suck if I couldn’t do that”_ agreed Holt.

“Oh well, I guess we should get some sleep – it’s gonna be an interesting day tomorrow.” Jackson reached out and grabbed his iCoffin to set the alarm. “Oh... there’s a message.” He frowned, then clicked on the message. “It’s from Heath...”

_Hey Holt and Jackson. Hope u r ok. Me and Deuce missed u at school. Will u be back tomorrow? ___

Jackson’s finger flicked over the screen as he tapped out a reply.

 _Yes – saw dr today. Music is our new trigger. So we’ll both be at school tomorrow._ Jackson then set the alarm and put the iCoffin on his bedside cabinet. He was about to snuggle down under his blankets when his iCoffin started to ring. He quickly grabbed it. The caller was Heath.

“Hello?” said Jackson.

“Oh – it’s you Jackson” came the reply. “So no Holt at night then?”

“No – just certain types of music” said Jackson.

“Does that mean Holt will be taking day time classes now?”

“Uh, yeah – I guess so. We haven’t really figured it all out yet.”

“Cool – it will be great to see more of him!” said Heath. “Not that I mind seeing you Jackson” he added quickly. “It’s just, me and Holt are... y’know... kindred spirits.”

“Yeah” said Jackson.

“So um... you’re both ok?”

“Yes – just a bit tired.”

“Oh, sorry, I’d best let you get some sleep” said Heath sheepishly.

“Yeah, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya tomorrow.”

Jackson hung up.

“That was weird” he said. He shrugged and settled down and closed his eyes. 

Holt waited until he was certain Jackson was asleep. He gently probed Jackson’s consciousness – there was no response. Holt sighed in relief. Then, he concentrated. He imagined himself lying on the bed – he held the image in his mind. Then he _pushed_. There was a brief moment of pain, and then Holt opened his eyes; he was on the bed – and Jackson was gone.

Holt smiled.

 _TBC_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a detour from cannon influence to get some Holt/Jackson and Holt/Heath feels in. Don't worry - jeuce is on it's way soon...

“I spoke to your Head Mistress yesterday” explained Moma Jekyll over breakfast the next morning, “and she said it’s fine for you both to take classes during the day – they just need to make some adjustments to your timetables.”

Jackson smiled and nodded his head. It was strange to think of Holt being around during the day – just the flick of a switch away.

_”Yeah, well it’s weird for me too”_ replied Holt. _”And bro’? We gotta make sure to keep the transformations to a minimum – I don’t wanna be spewing my guts up in the hallways – I have my dignity.”_

“As do I” mumbled Jackson finishing his cereal. 

“If you hurry up, I can give you a lift to school” said Moma Jekyll.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” asked Jackson.

“I told them I might be a bit late this morning.”

Jackson frowned – his mother had already taken time off for him and Holt to see the doctor – not great during only her second week at the new job.

“It’s ok Mom, we can get the bus.”

Moma Jekyll smiled anxiously.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes – we’ll be fine.”

“Ok, well... have a good day.” She leant forward and kissed Jackson’s cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“You too...” Jackson waved as his mother hurried out of the door.

_”She needs to take a chill pill”_ observed Holt.

“Give her a break – she’s just worried about us – she is our mom” said Jackson.

_”And we are both perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves.”_

“You know, if you actually gave a fuck about someone other than yourself sometimes Holt, you’d realise how hard it is for her!” snapped Jackson, “always having to move around – never sticking with any job long enough to get anywhere, constantly living in fear of what trouble you’re gonna get in to next.” He instantly regretted his words, but it was too late to take them back.

_”Don’t hold back Jackie...”_ sneered Holt, “ _It’s good to know how you really feel about me.”_

“Holt – that’s not what I meant...”

_”Yes it was – it’s exactly what you meant. It’s ok, I know I’m the screw-up, the one she wishes never even existed. That you both wish never existed”_

“No – you’re twisting my words – you’re not a screw-up!”

Silence.

“C’mon Holt, you know that’s not how I feel about you.”

_”I don’t know Jackie... how do you feel about me?”_ said Holt softly.

“I love you. I always have and I always will – no matter what.”

_”No matter what?”_ echoed Holt.

“No matter what” repeated Jackson firmly. 

_”We should leave – the bus will be here soon.”_

Jackson sighed – there was no talking to Holt when he was like this. He grabbed his books, shoved them in his bag then headed out. It was raining. Jackson cursed softly. He went back in to his house to get a coat. Then, pulling the hood up to shield himself from the rain, he started to walk to the bus stop at the end of the road.

It began to rain even harder – then it started to hail. Jackson squinted into the distance to see if the bus was coming, but his glasses kept steaming up. He tried to rub the lenses, but he only succeeded in smearing them. Suddenly out of the rain, he saw the bus approaching. Jackson broke into a run. He ran faster – but the bus stop was too far away – he wasn’t going to make it.

“Hey!” he shouted, waving his arms as the bus went past him, straight into a puddle and splashing him with muddy water. Jackson skidded to a halt, and groaned at his wet clothes – today was not going to be a good day. 

_”I guess we’re walking to school then...”_ said Holt drily.

Jackson was about to make a retort, when a sleek black car with tinted windows pulled up beside him. The backseat window wound down and a face peeked out.

“Hey, um... Jackson, isn’t it?”

It was the little vampire from school.

“Oh, yes... um... hello uh...?”

“Draculaura” said the little vampire. “But my friends call me Ula D. Would you like a ride to school?”

“Oh... um thanks, but I can walk” replied Jackson. 

“But you’re soaked through – you don’t want to catch a cold” said the vampire. “It’s ok – I don’t bite. Really – I’m a vegetarian vampire.”

_”I reckon we could take her if she tries anything”_ whispered Holt. Jackson hesitated for a moment, then made up his mind. The vampire – Draculaura – seemed friendly enough. 

“Thanks – that would actually be great.”

Draculaura smiled happily as she opened the car door, then shuffled over on the seat to make room for Jackson. The seats were leather, and Jackson felt his wet trousers squeak as he sat down on them. He looked around him – there was what appeared to be a mini bar and tv screen. Clearly Draculaura’s family had money.

“Horrible weather isn’t it?” said the little vampire as the car pulled away.

“I actually like the rain” said Jackson. “But maybe not hail...”

Draculaura grinned.

“Well, I’m a vampire, so I tend to prefer it when it’s cloudy.”

Jackson grinned back.

“So... Jackson,” went on Draculaura, “I haven’t had a chance to say this properly yet, but welcome to the neighbourhood.”

Jackson looked blankly at the vampire.

_”She and her dad live in that big house at the other end of our street. You know, the one that looks like a gothic mansion”_ said Holt.

“Oh, right, _that_ house” said Jackson nodding.

“I’m sorry?” said Draculaura looking confused.

“Oh – sorry, I was talking to my brother Holt” explained Jackson. “He lives in my head – sorta. It’s actually a shared consciousness thing. He’s a fire elemental.”

“Ok” said Draculaura slowly. “Does he go to Monster High too?”

“Um, yes, actually he does. He was taking night classes, but our transformation trigger changed to music, so now we can both take classes during the day.”

_”You do realise you are boring the unlife out of her”_ interjected Holt.

“Have you been at Monster High long?” asked Jackson, ignoring his brother. “Only, I’m guessing from your accent that you’re from Transylvania.”

“I am from Transylvania” replied Draculaura. “I’ve been at Monster High just over a year now.” She sighed, “It’s the best school ever, and everyone is totes friendly, but... I do miss home sometimes. What about you?” she said, turning to Jackson. “Where are your family from?”

“We’re not really from anywhere” said Jackson. “We’ve moved around so much – especially these past few years – nowhere feels like home to me.”

“So what’s brought you here?” asked the little vampire.

“Family... funnily enough” replied Jackson. “My uncle’s family live here – my cousin goes to Monster High – you might know him, he’s called Heath Burns.”

Draculaura laughed.

“Of course I know Heath! _Everyone_ knows Heath!”

Jackson smiled.

“Heath is kinda hard to miss!”

“And he’s your cousin?”

“Yes. My mom thought that it would be good for us to be near family. That’s why we moved here.”

“Well, I’m sure you and your mom, and your brother, will be very happy here” said Draculaura. 

“I hope so” murmured Jackson.

When they arrived at Monster High, the car pulled up outside the entrance. Jackson and Draculaura jumped out and ran up to the school doors trying to avoid the hail. There was a crowd of students on the other side of the doors.

“Hey Draculaura!” cried a big werewolf – the one from the creeperteria, remembered Jackson. “Oh...” said the werewolf when he spotted the normie boy.

“Clawd, this is Jackson” giggled Draculaura, “He’s Heath’s cousin, and he just moved into my street.” She turned to Jackson “and Jackson this is Clawd – my boyfriend.”

The werewolf’s face split into a big grin. He wrapped a protective arm around the vampire’s shoulders.

“Yes I am” he whispered in Draculaura’s ear, making the vampire giggle again.

“Jackson! You’re back!”

Jackson spun around and caught sight of Deuce, waving and smiling at him from across the hallway.

“Dude, I was so worried about you. Are you ok now?” asked the Gorgon anxiously as he came up to the normie boy.

“Yes, I am. And... thanks for helping me the other day” said Jackson shyly.

“Don’t worry about it – what are friends for?” grinned Deuce. “So... what’s with your trigger thing now – is it music like you thought?”

“Not exactly” said Jackson. “It’s only music with a 4/4 rhythm played above a certain volume.”

“And what about the day and night thing?” asked Deuce.

“No – it doesn’t seem to work that way anymore.”

“Oh well, I guess at least this way you have some control over it” went on Deuce.

“Yeah” agreed Jackson. “In fact, Holt’s gonna be taking classes today – so you might get to meet him properly.”

“Uh... ok...” said Deuce, looking slightly doubtful.

Jackson’s face fell.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Well... uh... I just don’t think Holt likes me very much” said Deuce.

“What makes you say that?”

“The other day, when Heath and I were taking you to the nurse’s room, Holt kinda came through, and well, like I said – he doesn’t like me very much.”

_”I think he asks too many questions”_ said Holt, guardedly.

“Deuce!” A tall ghoul with black and yellow hair appeared at the Gorgon’s side. “Are you walking me to class or not?”

“Oh, hi Cleo” said Deuce smiling at the ghoul. “Um... Cleo, this is my new friend Jackson that I was telling you about. Jackson, this is my girlfriend Cleo.”

The ghoul looked Jackson up and down with an imperious stare. Then she turned back to her boyfriend.

“It’s ancient runes, Deuce, and if we don’t hurry up we’ll end up having to sit at the front.”

“Uh, ok babe” said Deuce frowning. “Um, I guess I’ll catch you later Jackson!”

Jackson waved as Deuce headed off, trailing after Cleo.

_”His girlfriend is pretty”_ observed Holt. _”I’d say you’re bang outta luck there, bro’.”_

“Thanks for that, Holt...” whispered Jackson. “Really appreciate the vote of confidence.”

_”I’m just saying, don’t go wasting your time there. We don’t need anyone else anyway.”_

“That’s never stopped _you_ before...” grumbled Jackson.

_”There’s a difference between love and sex, Jackie.”_

“So you tell me – I wouldn’t know” said Jackson pointedly. He pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and peered at it. “C’mon, we’ve apparently got biteology this morning.”

The morning passed quickly. Biteology was actually quite interesting – at least to Jackson, and he had ended up sitting with Draculaura and her green ghoul friend from the creeperteria – Frankie was her name. Next was undead languages, and even Holt’s ears pricked up when the teacher had started talking about demonic alphabets. At the end of the class, Jackson was about to head to the creeperteria for lunch when he ran into Heath.

“Hi Jackson, how’s it going?” asked Heath, smiling.

“Good, uh... thanks” replied Jackson.

“So does Holt have any classes today?” asked Heath.

“Yeah, he has art after lunch.”

“Awesome! So do I” grinned Heath. “So when do you guys do the switch thing?”

“Well...” went on Jackson, “it’s actually pretty painful, so we’re gonna try to keep it to a minimum.” Jackson paused for a moment. “Although, I don’t have anything else to do today, so we could switch now.”

_”Whatever bro’, might be nice to choose my own food for a change anyway.”_

“Holt says yes” explained Jackson. He took his iCoffin out of his pocket, put a single ear bud from the headphones in his ear and flicked the switch. The pain seared through Jackson’s body. He gritted his teeth and tried to breath. Each second felt like an eternity, until suddenly the pain was gone, and so was he.

Holt looked around him.

“Yo, how are you dude?” he drawled, flinging an arm around Heath’s shoulders.

“I’m good” smiled Heath. “Do you want to get some food?”

“Sure – I’m starving” said Holt. “Lead on!”

The creeperteria was packed when they got there. They managed to find a couple of spare seats on a table with the werewolf Clawd, and a huge Minotaur.

“Hey guys, this is my cousin” said Heath as they sat down.

“I thought Draculaura said that normie kid was your cousin?” said Clawd, looking confused.

“That would be Jackson” cut in Holt. “He’s like my brother – we share a body – it’s... complicated.”

“But Holt is waaay cooler than Jackson” grinned Heath.

“Thanks, dude” replied Holt.

_”Yeah, thanks...”_ grumbled Jackson.

“So these are my bro’s Clawd and Manny” said Heath pointing to the werewolf and the Minotaur.

“Yo – I’m Holt” said Holt tucking into a burger.

“So you’re part normie?” asked Manny doubtfully.

“Yeah – you got a problem with that?” bristled Holt.

“Uh... guys... c’mon, it’s cool... we’re cool, right?” laughed Heath nervously.

Holt eyed the Minotaur suspiciously.

“Whatever...” he murmured.

“Holt’s a DJ” went on Heath. “He’s awesomely talented!”

“What kind of music are into, dude?” asked Clawd.

“Trance, rock – anything with a decent beat” replied Holt.

“Cool” said Clawd.

“Are you still coming to Cleo’s party tomorrow night?” asked Heath.

“Yeah – sounds like fun” said Holt. “Be good to hang loose – it’s been a weird week.”

“Yeah” agreed Heath, “damn weird.”

The rest of lunch passed without incident, although Holt continued to glare at Manny. After lunch, Holt and Heath headed to the art department. Their class assignment was to go out into the school and draw some of the creepy cool architecture. 

“What about the library?” suggested Holt. "There’s some funky stuff in there – good lines and weird lighting".

“The _library_? Are you kidding me?” exclaimed Heath. “You sound like Jackson. No – I know the perfect place for us to draw – the catacombs!”

“The what-a-hooms?”

“The catacombs – miles and miles of creeperific tunnels and caverns, all beneath the school. C’mon, follow me.”

Holt shrugged and followed his cousin as he headed off down the hallway.

“Here we are!” announced Heath suddenly, opening a hidden door. He turned to Holt and grinned – then his hair lit up. “Just a little light so we can see where we’re going” he explained with a wink. “Y’know, it’s so great to have you here, dude” Heath went on. “You and me are gonna tear this place up – it’s gonna be epic!”

“Ok dude” laughed Holt, “whatever you say!”

The catacombs were indeed, creeperific, decided Holt. And they also looked like they’d have awesome acoustics. He filed that thought away for later as he followed Heath through the winding tunnels. Eventually they came out into a large cavern with hundreds of stalagmites and stalactites all glittering in the semi-darkness. 

“Whoa!” cried Holt looking around, “now, _this_ I would love to sketch!”

“Told you” said Heath smugly.

The two of them took out their sketch books and pencils and started to draw.

“You’re pretty good” said Heath leaning over Holt’s shoulder after a while.

“I dunno...” sighed Holt. “My perspective’s all wrong – I can’t seem to get it right.”

“Well I think it looks fine” said Heath.

“I can do better” said Holt. He picked up his eraser and started rubbing out his drawing.

“What are doing?” cried Heath, “that was really good!”

“No it wasn’t!” snapped Holt, “And don’t patronise me!”

“I-I w-wasn’t” said Heath looking hurt. “I really thought it was good.”

“Then you have no taste!” retorted Holt. He picked up his pencil again and started to draw.

Heath bit his lip. He looked down at his own drawing – nowhere near as good as the one Holt had just rubbed out – and frowned. 

“Sorry...” he mumbled.

Holt ignored him. He continued to sketch – his hand moving across the page in rapid bursts. He looked up at the cavern and squinted at the rock formations, then huffed out a breath. His expression grew angrier and angrier until suddenly...

“Arrrgghh! Fuck this!” yelled Holt throwing his pencil away. He glared at the paper in his hands then ripped it up and threw it on the floor.

“Holt no!” cried Heath.

“It was a piece of shit!” snarled Holt. “And this place sucks!” He stood up.

“Where are you going?” asked Heath.

“Somewhere else – alone” hissed Holt. Then he stomped away into the darkness.

“Wait! Holt – you’ll get lost!”

“Don’t fucking care!” yelled Holt without looking back.

***

Holt stared around him. He was lost.

_”Well, Heath did warn you...”_ said Jackson from the depths of Holt’s mind.

“Shut the fuck up, Jackie” snapped Holt. He peered into the darkness. “Hey, wait! Is that a light up ahead?” 

_”Yes! Yes! I see it too!”_ cried Jackson excitedly. 

Holt scrambled towards the light – an eerie green glimmer that glowed brighter and brighter the closer he got until he turned a corner and gasped. The green light was coming from a circle of crystals on the floor of a large vaulted room. Inside the circle of crystals was what looked like a star drawn in chalk, but parts of it had been rubbed away. As Holt looked closer, he noticed a space in the circle of crystals – and there in the corner of the room was the missing crystal.

_”Uhh... Holt – I don’t think we should be in here...”_ said Jackson.

“I dunno, Jackie, it feels kinda... _familiar_... like déjà vu. Don’t you feel it too?”

_”It feels wrong...”_ whispered Jackson. _”Like... something bad happened here.”_

Holt bent down to touch one of the crystals.

_”NO!!!!”_ screamed Jackson. 

Holt cried out in pain – he doubled over, falling to the floor and dropping the crystal. His body started to shake – he tried to resist – but he couldn’t. And then he was gone.

Jackson rolled up onto his knees and coughed. His fingers flew to the ear bud – it was still there – and so was the music.

“What the fuck just happened?” he gasped.

_”You forced your way through”_ whispered Holt – barely audible.

“What? How?”

_”You didn’t want me to touch the crystal”_ said Holt. _”You must’ve felt it pretty strong for you to be able to do it while I was still conscious.”_

“Wait – what do you mean ‘while I was still conscious’? What the fuck is going on?”

Holt was silent.

“What are you not telling me Holt?” demanded Jackson.

_”I discovered it a few years ago”_ said Holt softly.

“What did you discover?”

_”That it was possible for me to force the transformation – if I really wanted to – but only if you were unconscious.”_

“Go on...” said Jackson, his voice stiff.

_”Remember that time you fell down the stairwell when we living in that nasty high rise?”_

“Yes.”

_”Well, you were knocked out. And... I was worried about you. I thought one of the local gangs might find you and... well... I was worried. So, I sorta... pushed. And then, I was lying on the floor and you were inside my head.”_

“And you didn’t tell anyone?”

_“Well, I kinda had to tell mom. She wondered what I was doing coming home during daylight.”_

“Mom knows!?”

_”Yes. But we thought it was a one-off, so we thought it was better if you didn’t know.”_

“And was it a one-off?”

_”No”_ admitted Holt. _”A week later I tried it while you were asleep. It was the summer you see, and sunrise was like 4 am. I was working on a song, and I forgot about the sunrise. I just wanted to finish the song – so I thought I’d try it. And it worked...”_

”And does mom know it wasn’t a one-off?”

_”I don’t know – I think she might suspect. I think that’s why she started locking us in.”_

“What!? I thought that was ‘cos you kept bringing your conquests home with you” said Jackson.

_”Well – that as well.”_

“So... that's what Deuce was talking about – you forced your way through in the hallway that day?”

_”Yes...”_

“Were you ever gonna tell me?”

_”I wanted to, Jackie – I really did! But, every time I went to tell you, I got scared you’d be mad at me for not telling you sooner. And then... it was just easier not too”_ said Holt miserably.

“You lied to me Holt. You fucking _lied_ to me! How could you?”

_”I’m sorry Jackie, I’m so sorry – please, you have to understand”_

“Understand what? That my own brother lied to me about our transformation? What else are you hiding from me Holt?”

Silence.

“Holt... what else?”

_”I can’t tell you, Jackie”_ whispered Holt.

“What are you not telling me?” demanded Jackson.

_”I can’t – mom made me swear”_

“You tell me, _right now!_ ”

_”I can’t...”_

“Tell me!”

_”Ok, ok... but you may not like me afterwards.”_

“Just... tell me” sighed Jackson.

_”It’s... a memory – from the night that dad disappeared.”_

“What do you mean ‘disappeared’? Dad died, Holt.”

_”No – he didn’t. He... went away. Because of me.”_

“What?”

_”I don’t remember it clearly – I was too young. But, I do remember that dad was angry... with me. Like, really angry – more angry than I had ever seen him. He said I was bad – that I was... a burden. I remember we were driving somewhere in a car. He took me someplace – and he put a sack over my head. And then there were these weird noises – that didn’t make any sense. And then Moma Hyde showed up, and I heard them arguing. And then he left, and mom took me home. And she made me promise not to tell you. But I didn’t want to anyway – I didn’t want you to know that dad left because of me – because I’m such a fuck up, because I’m... I’m... bad.”_

Jackson sat in silence.

“Dad’s not dead?” he whispered finally.

_”No”_ said Holt. _”I’m sorry... but... please don’t tell mom that I told you. She’ll be so angry with me. I don’t know what she’ll do to me...”_

“Dad’s not dead” repeated Jackson. “Dad left us. Dad fucking _left us!_ ”

_”I’m sorry”_ whispered Holt. _”Please don’t hate me.”_

“I can’t believe he would be such a jerk!” exploded Jackson. “How could he do that to do you? To us? To mom?” 

_”It’s my all my fault”_ said Holt.

“No it’s not!” hissed Jackson, “I don’t care what you did – you were just a little kid – we both were. And he just walked away. And all the shit we’ve had to go through, mom barely making enough to keep a roof over our heads – all the pain we’ve been through!” 

_”Because he couldn’t cope with me..._

“No – because _he_ was a fucking loser! Holt – don’t you dare think this is your fault!

_”But it is”_ moaned Holt, _”All of it...”_

“No” repeated Jackson. “Holt – you drive me mad sometimes, but you are my family, you are _everything_ to me. What dad did to us was unforgivable – he is the one to blame – not you.”

_”Do you really think so?”_ whispered Holt.

“Yes” said Jackson, firmly.

_”Thank you.”_

Jackson sighed then stood up. He looked around the room. From the light cast by the crystals he could just make out a dusty candelabra on a table. And on the wall was something that looked like scorch marks. A shiver went down his spine.

“We should get out of here” he murmured.

_”But...”_

“Not buts – we’re leaving.”

Jackson carefully edged out of the room, making sure he didn’t touch anything. Once they were out he sighed in relief.

“Ok” he said. “No more secrets?”

_”None”_ replied Holt.

“Good. So, how come I’m still here – why haven’t we switched back?”

_”You have to want to”_ explained Holt. _”You have to imagine us transforming – hold the image in your mind and then you kinda, push, and then we’ll switch back.”_

“Ok” said Jackson. “I’m going to switch us back, but I need you to promise me something.”

_”What is it?”_

“When we switch back – you stay out of that room.”

_”But Jackie...”_

“That room is dangerous Holt. I don’t know why – I just know. Promise me you won’t go back in there.”

_”Ok – I promise.”_

Jackson closed his eyes and tried to picture himself transforming back into Holt. He felt the familiar burning in his feet. Within seconds his whole body felt like it was on fire. He gasped as the pain washed over him, then he was gone.

Holt looked around him. He could see the green glow from the crystals. 

_”You promised, remember”_ said Jackson. _”If you go back in there – I’ll force myself back out again.”_

“Ok” said Holt. He turned away from the light and headed in the opposite direction. After what seemed like forever, Holt spied a staircase winding up around a large pillar. “Hey” he murmured, “I think I recognise that – isn’t that where we came in?”

_”I think you might be right”_ said Jackson.

Holt climbed up the steps – round and round. Suddenly he could see a door ahead.

“It’s the way out!” he cried breaking into a run. He opened the door – and found himself back in the hallways of Monster High. “Yes!” he shouted punching the air. He looked up at a clock – it was 2.50 pm.

_”You’d better get back to class”_ said Jackson. _”We don’t want to get a detention in our first week.”_

“Sure thing, bro’” said Holt. He hurried through the hallways back to the art department. When he went into the classroom, he could see the teacher and a crowd of students standing behind a female werewolf, admiring her work.

“There you are!” exclaimed Heath coming up beside Holt. “I thought you were lost down there. I was gonna get a search party.”

“Well, no need – I’m fine” said Holt. “Too bad about my drawing though.”

“Actually... no. I kinda rescued it” said Heath holding up a piece of paper with Holt’s drawing on it. “I had to tape it up, but I think it’s ok enough to be graded.”

“Ah – mister Hyde, I see you have returned” said the art teacher looking up and spying Holt. “I hope you have something for us to look at.”

“Uh... yeah, sure” said Holt, gratefully taking the picture from Heath.

The teacher walked over to Holt and peered at the picture over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

“This is excellent work – although the tape does somewhat detract from the overall piece. I’m afraid I’ll have to mark you down for that. A-minus, mister Hyde. And next time, have a little more faith, eh?” the teacher looked knowingly at Holt.

“Uh... thanks” said Holt.

The three o’clock bell suddenly rang out.

“Class dismissed!” called out the teacher, but the students were already leaving the room.

“Why did you do that?” asked Holt as he and Heath left the class room.

“Do what?” asked Heath.

“Rescue my drawing.”

“Because I knew you would need something to be graded. And... because I liked it.”

“Well, thanks dude. I owe you one” said Holt throwing an arm around Heath.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” said Heath.

Holt looked down at his hands – the right one looked perfectly normal, but the left one was pink.

“What the...? Oh, crap!”

“What is it?” said Heath looking concerned.

“Low batteries...” gasped Holt grabbing Heath’s shoulder to steady himself. “Fuuuuuck!” 

Heath stared in horror as Holt’s face screwed up in a mask of pain. There was a flash of bright light, and then Jackson was leaning on him.

“Uh, Jackson – are you ok?” asked Heath.

“Uh, yeah... just give me a moment.

“Whoa – now that is seriously weird” cried Heath.

“What?” asked Jackson.

“Look at your hand dude!”

Jackson stared at his left hand – it was blue. 

_TBC..._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome - go for it!


End file.
